1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle that senses various touch input patterns via touch input devices and methods of controlling the apparatuses within the vehicle using the input patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the automotive industry, vehicles are being equipped with various functions for passenger convenience in addition to primary functions of traveling on roads. As functions of vehicles become more diverse, a driver's load of manipulating the vehicle may increase. The increase in manipulation load may deteriorate concentration on driving, thereby threatening safe driving. In addition, as the number of functions increases, manipulation of the vehicle may become more complex. Thus, a driver may not efficiently utilize the functions of the vehicle. In order to reduce inconvenience described above, research regarding an input device for vehicles to reduce manipulation load and manipulation inconvenience of drivers has been conducted.